between the girl and the lawyer: Revenge of Arthur Kipps
by William McAboy
Summary: Continuação de Between the girl and the lawyer. Dois anos se passaram após os episódios em Godric's Hollow, tudo mudou e agora não há mais volta. Arthur Kipps perdeu tudo e agora precisa ter sua vida de volta, nem que, para isso, ele tenha que matar Hermione Granger. Isso era o que ele pensava, até surgir um novo inimigo. FIC 16, temas adultos, sexo, violência. (NOVA CAPA)
1. A notícia reveladora

_Muito bem pessoal, estou fazendo uma continuação por que, sinceramente, a primeira história está muito "fraca e cheia de exagero" pra mim, as coisas estavam acontecendo muito fácil e eu não gostei de como ficou. Quero algo mais real, mais bem feito; então aqui está a continuação._

_Boa leitura a todos!_

* * *

Capitulo 1 - A notícia reveladora

* * *

Arthur Kipps havia acabado de chegar de um dia cansativo de trabalho. Estava na sala de jantar de sua casa tomando seu tradicional copo de uísque e fumando seu cigarro de cravo após terminar sua refeição.

Enquanto escutava rádio e tomava seus tragos, pensava nas desgraças que haviam lhe ocorrido. A mais ou menos seis meses, ele havia se separado de Hermione Granger; o motivo? Ela o manipulou de todas a formas possíveis para lhe tirar dinheiro, mentiu de várias maneiras, até mesmo engravidou para poder receber alguma renda por mês, porém o filho ainda não nasceu, pois estava no sexto mês de gestação. No final, ele havia saido num tremendo prejuizo.

Desde então, Arthur tinha uma aparência totalmente sombria, olheiras, cabelos bagunçados, pele totalmente pálida e olhar sem expressão.

Do lado de fora, em frente à casa de Kipps, um carro parou em frente ao pequeno jardim. Um homem desceu do automóvel, caminhou normalmente até a porta e bateu.

Arthur se levantou com o desânimo de sempre e foi atender. Ao abrir a porta, viu um rosto conhecido que já não via à algum tempo; Samuel Daily, seu conhecido amigo.

- Olá Arthur! - cumprimentou Samuel - Precisamos conversar...

Arthur deu passagem para Samuel e caminhou até sua garrafa de uísque.

- Olha só pra você! - disse Samuel após fechar a porta e encarar Kipps - Não mudou nada desde os últimos quatro meses. Abatido, desanimado, deixando que ela faça o que quiser.

- O que você quer, Sam? - Arthur perguntou sem nenhum interesse.

- Será que dá pra largar essa droga e me ouvir? - Samuel se irritou, tirou a garrafa de uísque e puxou o cigarro da boca do rapaz. - Tenho algo extremamente importante que precisa saber.

Kipps não disse nada, apenas olhou atentamente para o homem.

- Hermione Granger está morando em Godric's Hollow, na antiga casa do pântano, onde residia Alice Drablow! - contou Samuel - A, exatamente, uma semana, ela me procurou para fazer toda a documentação da casa e da renda do filho de vocês que está pra nascer.

- E o que aconteceu? - Arthur perguntou curioso.

- Bem... Eu chequei toda a documentação dela, do divócio, da casa, de todos os bens dela; a herança está para o futuro filho que irá nascer. - disse o homem - Você está arruinado Arthur, não há mais o que fazer.

- Por que veio aqui? - o rapaz perguntou acendendo outro cigarro.

- Somos amigos a dois anos e vim lhe pedir para recomeçar... Saia desse emprego mediocre no escritório do jornal e venha trabalhar comigo no escritório de advocacia, posso fazer você ter sua carreira de volta. - ofereceu Samuel.

- Você conhece a lei tanto quanto eu, Sam. - disse Arthur com um olhar pensativo. - Se Hermione falecer... Eu ganho a guarda legal da criança e todos os meus bens perdidos, não é?

- Teóricamente sim, mas na prática... Não vão deixar uma criança nas mãos de um fumante alcoólatra. - respondeu Samuel.

Arthur deu um pequeno sorriso, coisa que Samuel não via a muito tempo. Pegou a garrafa de uísque e a jogou no chão, fazendo-a quebrar em vários pedaços. Depois tirou o maço de cigarros do bolso e o amassou com a mão.

- Não sou mais um alcoólatra, nem um fumante. - disse o rapaz.

- O que está pensando em fazer? - Samuel pensou no pior.

- Aceito sua oferta! - falou Arthur - Quero ir para Godric's Hollow o quanto antes.


	2. Voltando para Godric's Hollow

Capitulo 2 - Voltando para Godric's Hollow

* * *

Algumas semanas se passaram desde a última visita de Samuel.

Kipps andou pensando muito na conversa que teve com seu amigo à alguns dias. Caso Hermione morrece através de um acidente ou outra causa, ele, como pai, seria o sucessor a cuidar de seu próprio filho(a), além de ficar com os béns de Hermione por lei. Então percebeu que tudo o que ele havia perdido, sua vida inteira, estava tudo bem ali na sua frente, bastava apenas estender a mão e agarrar. Foi ai que o plano apareceu: "Matar Hermione Granger, custe o que custar e recuperar tudo aquilo que lhe fora roubado por ela."

Apesar de nunca ter demostrado a ninguém, Arthur sentia uma imensa raiva de Hermione. Um trauma o perseguia, fazendo com que ele deixasse de seguir em frente; isso tinha que acabar.

A primeira coisa que Arthur resolveu fazer após aceitar a oferta de emprego do Sr. Daily, foi demitir-se do jornal onde trabalhara fazia quase 2 anos.

- Tem certeza disso, Kipps? - perguntou o Sr. Malcon pronto para assinar a folha.

Arthur assentiu positivamente com a cabeça.

Então o homem assinou a folha e, por fim, Arthur não fazia mais parte do jornal.

* * *

Dois dias depois, Samuel foi até a cidade de Crythin Giffort e seguiu para a casa de Kipps para levá-lo à Godric's Hollow. Ao chegar lá com seu automóvel, pôde notar Arthur descendo os degraus da porta da frente, que dava acesso ao jardim da casa, onde um senhor de idade martelava uma placa na grama que dizia: "Aluga-se imóvel".

Arthur desceu carregando consigo uma mala bem grande e outra maleta menor. Sua aparência estava muito diferente desde a ultima vez, havia cortado o cabelo, penteando para o lado e deixando a franja lhe cair sobre as sombrancelhas, não tinha mais costeletas, também usara um charmoso terno antigo, fechado, de gola levantada e com gravata.

- Bom dia, Arthur! - Samuel o cumprimentou descendo do veiculo.

- Olá Sam! - Arthur respondeu.

- Pronto para ir? - Samuel perguntou.

- Sim! - confirmou o rapaz.

- Venha... Deixe-me ajudar com a mala. - ofereceu o Sr. Daily,abrindo o porta malas para que Kipps depositasse a bagagem, deixando apenas a maleta consigo.

Logo depois, ambos entraram no carro.

- Ainda não me disse o que está pensando em fazer... - comentou Sam.

- Apenas quero me reerguer. - disse Arthur.

Samuel apenas o encarou sem dizer nada, em seguida ligou o carro e partiram dali.

Durante o caminho, Arthur e Samuel conversavam sobre as mudanças que ocorreram na cidade, sobre Elisabeth (esposa de Samuel) e coisas do dia a dia. O percurso durou exatamente quatro horas.

Quando chegaram na vila, seguiram para a casa de Samuel, caminharam para dentro e lá depositaram as bagagens.

- Olá senhor. A Sra. Daily estava esperando, devo chamá-la agora? - Alfred, o mordomo, apareceu de um dos comodos.

- Sim! - confirmou Samuel - Avise a ela que estamos no quarto de hóspedes.

Alfred acenou positivamente com a cabeça e saiu.

- Venha Arthur, vou mostrar o seu quarto. - chamou Samuel.

- Vou ficar apenas alguns dias, uma semana no máximo. - disse Arthur, enquanto caminhavam pelo corredor.

- Onde pensa em ficar? No hotel de James, o "Giffort Arms"? - questionou Sam.

- Não dessa vez... - respondeu Kipps, parando em frente a porta de um quarto.

- Tenha paciência, Arthur; Tudo vai dar certo! - Samuel abriu a porta e os dois adentraram no local. - Esse é seu quarto, acho que deve servir.

- É ótimo, obrigado por tudo Sam. - agradeceu Kipps.

- Ah! Vocês estão ai... - A Sra. Daily apareceu sorridente. - Arthur! À quanto tempo não o vejo, querido! - ela se aproximou e cumprimentou o rapaz com um leve abraço. - Sei que as coisas não estão muito boas agora e lamento por sua situação, mas acredito que tudo vai dar certo.

- Obrigado Sra. Daily, mas eu estou bem! - respondeu Arthur - Vou ficar aqui apenas uma semana.

- Não se sinta incomodado, Arthur. Pode ser mais fácil de realizar o trabalho aqui, onde podemos trabalhar juntos. Sinta-se à vontade para se hospedar o tempo que for necesário. - disse Samuel - Além do mais, estrou muito sobrecarregado e preciso de ajuda.

- Obrigado! - agradeceu Kipps - Mas não se preocupem comigo, eu estou bem.

- Certo! - aceitou Samuel - Elisabeth e eu vamos deixá-lo mais à vontade. Se precisar de alguma coisa, fale com Alfred.

Arthur assentiu positivamente com a cabeça e viu o casal sair do aposento e fechar a porta. Logo, pensou em como seu amigo Samuel era sortudo por ter uma bela casa, estar casado há mais de 20 anos, ter um filho adulto que o visita sempre que pode, etc... Foi nesse momento que se lembrou de Hermione e de tudo que ela havia tirado dele; iria se vingar, não importava como.

Seguiu para sua cama, onde estava a maleta que carregara sempre com ele desde o começo da viagem, sentou-se e a abriu; retirou um revolver calibre 32 preto e abriu o compartimento de balas, que estava descarregado, e o fechou novamente, após admirar a arma por um certo periodo de tempo.


	3. O reencontro, o noivo e o assassino

Capitulo 3 - O reencontro, o noivo e o assassino

* * *

Naquela manhã de sol fraco e nuvens cinzentas, Hermione Granger caminhava distraida pela feira comprando alguns objetos de seu interesse pessoal; adorava aproveitar seu tempo livre gastando e passeando pelas ruas da cidade.

De repente, ouviu uma voz conhecida à alguns metros de distância e, ao olhar para o outro lado, pôde ver um jovem moço de terno preto, que estava de costas pra ela admirando um daqueles relógios de bolso.

Imediatamente, várias lembranças vieram até a mente dela, algumas boas, outras ruins, mas isso não importava naquele momento; ela tinha de se mostrar superior. Então, caminhou lentamente até ele.

- Veja só quem voltou para Godric's Hollow... - disse ela.

Arthur, imediatamente, reconheceu a dona aquela voz e, com toda a coragem, virou-se para encará-la. Percebeu que Hermione tinha a barriga avantajada e um pouco grande, esperava um filho; o seu filho.

- Você era a ultima pessoa que eu esperava ver aqui depois de tudo o que aconteceu. - completou Hermione.

- Não me interessa o que você acha... - ele respondeu firme - Me deixe em paz.

- Onde está aquele belo homem que conheci à dois anos atrás, que chegou até a brigar com meu futuro noivo só pra ficar comigo? - perguntou ela - Draco deve estar muito feliz hoje, só por saber da sua situação...

- Você vai pagar pelo que fez! - afirmou Arthur - Se finge de inocente, mas acredite... Eu não vou sair como vilão dessa história!

- Isso é uma ameaça, Kipps? - Questionou ela.

- Algum problema? - Um rapaz de cabelos ruivos e aparência jovem, mais ou menos da idade de Arthur, apareceu com um olhar severo para o rapaz.

- Nada que eu não possa resolver, meu amor. - Hermione sorriu maldosamente para Arthur enquanto falava com o ruivo. - Arthur, quero que conheça meu noivo, Ronald Weasley!

- Ele está incomodando você? - o ruivo perguntou.

- Não, querido. Arthur é apenas um velho amigo. - Hermione espondeu - Vamos?

Em seguida, Hermione deu as costas para Arthur e seguiu para a direção contrária com seu atual noivo.

Arthur, enfurecido, passou a mão pelo revólver preso do lado esquerdo de sua cintura e pensou em puxá-lo para acabar com a raça dela de uma vez por todas, porém, percebeu que ela estava carregando uma criança; seu filho. Arthur tirou a mão do revólver e a deixou ir embora; percebeu que não era a hora certa, pois se lembrou de que ela estava grávida de seu filho.

* * *

A tarde passou rápido. Durante esse meio tempo, várias perguntas rodeavam a cabeça de Kipps, enquanto ele caminhava por Godric's Hollow, após o encontro com sua ex mulher.

_"À quanto tempo Hermione estava noiva daquele rapaz?" _questionava ele. _"Faz seis meses que me separei dela, e ela está grávida à seis meses também, ou seja, quando ela descobriu a grazidez, seus planos se concretizaram e ela me deixou. Pode ser que esse tal Ronald Weasley tenha ficado com ela na época em que ela começou a gravidez; ELE ACHA QUE O FILHO É DELE!". - _Como um grande flash, o óbvio veio à mente de Arthur.

Ao pôr do sol; ele terminara de resolver um assunto de um determinado contrato na residência de um cliente de Samuel, o Sr. Jude. Obteve sucesso e conseguiu fechar o acordo; estava se saindo bem em sua primeira semana de trabalho.

Ao final de seu expediente, estava indo embora para a casa de Samuel. Caminhou um pouco até a esquina e seguiu para um beco, onde teria de atravessar para chegar até a rua da casa de Samuel, onde ficara hospedado temporariamente.

Antes que entrasse no local, um tiro lhe passou raspando, quase acertando em seu braço; destruindo um dos tijolos da parede. Arthur entrou no beco o mais rápido que pôde, sendo seguido de outro tiro, que também havia acertado a parede em cheio. Sacou seu revolver e se escondeu atrás de uma proteção de concreto, que ficava entre uma escada e funcionava como corrimão.

Um homem pálido, de cabelos negros que alcançavam-lhe o ombro, vestes totalmente pretas com sobretudo e um olhar sério e frio apareceu no beco e atirou mais três vezes.

Arthur se escondeu das balas e, logo em seguida, revidou aos desparos, fazendo o outro homem de esconder entre algumas grades que haviam ali. Pegou sua maleta do chão e saiu correndo assim que pôde, sendo atacado com algumas balar que acertavam as coisas em volta.

Assim que ouviu sons de sirenes, o assassino misterioso foi para o lado contrário e desapareceu; Arthur fez o mesmo.

Um carro de policia parou em frente ao beco e dois policiais armados sairam do veiculo; um jovem rapaz e uma moça que parecia ter a mesma idade dele.

- Droga, perdemos... - resmungou Chuck.

- Confirmado! Houve um tiroteio aqui. - afirmou Katerin examinando as marcas de bala na parede do muro.

- Vamos mandar espalhar os cartazes de procurados. - disse ele - Severo Snape está de volta à Godric's Hollow!

* * *

Arthur chegou na casa dos Daily totalmente suado e ofegante, seus cabelos estavam um pouco molhados assim como seu rosto. Foi apressadamente para seus aposentos, entrou, trancou-se lá e apoiou o corpo contra a porta em uma expressão de espanto e cansaço. Milhares de dúvidas surgiram e tudo estava confuso; não sabia quem era aquele homem, muitos menos o por quê dele atacá-lo daquela forma.

A partir desse momento, Arthur percebeu que não poderia mais ficar na casa dos Daily, pois estava corendo perigo de vida, ou seja, quem estivesse ao lado dele também estaria.

Foi até seu guarda roupa e pegou sua mala, em seguida, começou a arrumar suas coisas o quanto antes; amanhã cedo iria embora.


	4. Boatos sobre o novo inimigo

Capitulo 4 - Boatos sobre o novo inimigo

* * *

Já pela manhã, Arthur se encontrava entre o quintal da casa dos Daily se despedindo de Samuel e Elisabeth.

- Tem certeza que não quer ficar mais um pouco, está sendo muito útil aqui! - sugeriu Samuel.

- Tenho sim, obrigado! - agradeceu Arthur - Vou para o hotel mais próximo; preciso arrumar um lugar mais privado pra ficar. Prometo que vou entregar todos os documentos na data certa.

- Tudo bem, Arthur. - aceitou Samuel - Tenha cuidado por ai... As autoridades avisaram, ontem a noite, que Severo Snape está de volta à Godric's Hollow.

Ao ouvir aquilo, Arthur se recordou do episódio de ontem à noite.

- Severo Snape? - perguntou o jovem rapaz - Quem é? - Arthur questionou como se já soubesse da resposta.

- É um assassino louco que está a solta por ai novamente. A última vez que essa cidade ouviu outro boato dele, foi quando ele desapareceu há uns três anos, mas agora está de volta; tome cuidado! - Elisabeth falou.

Então Arthur havia sido atacado por um foragido, um procurado; fazia sentido agora. Só o que ele ainda questionara, era o por quê do alvo ter sido ele mesmo; isso ainda estava em aberto e Kipps estava disposto a investigar assim que possível.

- Eu... Eu tenho que ir agora! Nos vemos depois, Sam; Até logo. - Arthur deu as costas para os Daily e começou a andar pela rua com uma expressão de preocupação.

* * *

Depois de um certo tempo, Arthur chegou em um hotel chamado "O pasquim", onde o próprio Samuel o recomentou que ficasse, já que não retornaria ao Giffort Arms pelo fato dos proprietários serem os pais de Hermione.

Quando chegou na recepção, percebeu o lugar totalmente vazio e silencioso. De repente, ouviu uma voz doce e suave de uma moça que aparecera na recepção.

- Olá. - saudou ela. - Deseja alguma coisa?

Ao encarar a jovem mulher, Arthur demorou um pouco a respondê-la.

- Bom dia, eu... Preciso de um quarto. - disse ele.

- Só um momento, por favor. - respondeu ela.

Então a moça foi pegar uma agenda para anotar o nome do rapaz; ela estava meio nervosa e era perceptível, pois, ao voltar, tropeçou e acabou derrubando o caderno em uma de um pote de lápis e canelas em cima de Kipps, espalhando tudo no chão.

- Oh! Minha nossa... Desculpe, não foi por mau! - ela disse arrependida, se ajoelhando e recolhendo os objetos. - Me desculpe!

- Sem problema... - Arthur agachou para ajudá-lá.

- Foi sem querer... Não vai mais acontecer... - disse ela.

- Calma! - ele olhou sério nos olhos dela - Não foi nada.

- Está bem! - ela quebrou o olhar e, rapidamente, os dois foram pegando os objetos. Num rápido movimento, mas mãos dos dois se tocaram, causando imediato arrepido em ambos e fazendo com que corassem.

- Obrigado! - a moça disse se levanando.

- Que barulho foi esse? - um senhor apareceu.

- Não foi nada, pai! - a moça se apressou em dizer - Este rapaz está procurando um quarto.

- Meu nome é Arthur Kipps. - disse ele.

- Sou Xenophillius Lovegood e esta é minha filha, Luna. - respondeu o homem - Não recebemos muitos clientes; posso dizer que é um prazer tê-lo conosco.

- Agradeço a atenção Sr. Lovegood. - disse Arthur - Preciso de uma reserva...

- Certamente! - concordou o homem - Luna irá preparar tudo.

Após fazer a reserva, Arthur e Luna subiram até o primeiro andar, onde ficara o quarto dele. Quando chegaram, ele foi o primeiro a entrar, deixando sua grande mala em cima da cama.

- Pode me chamar se precisar de alguma coisa. - Luna falou com uma expressão desanimada.

- Tudo bem. - confirmou Arthur.

Então ela deu meia volta e caminhou de volta para a recepção, deixando Kipps sozinho com seus pensamentos.

* * *

Depois de ficar praticamente o dia inteiro sozinho em seu quarto arrumando suas coisas, trabalhando e pensando sobre as coisas que os Daily disseram sobre Severo Snape, Arthur finalmente saira de seus aposentos após pegar as vias de um documento que faltara entregar à um outro cliente de Samuel, mas não antes de levar seu revolver consigo.

Chegando na recepção após descer as escadas, encontrou o Sr. Lovegood conversando com dois jovens policiais.

- Tem certeza de que não viu nada incomum por essas redondezas? - questionava o rapaz.

- Absolutamente... - respondeu Xenophillius.

- Certo, obrigado! - a moça rapiamente se colocou no caminho de Kipps - Por favor, senhor... Precisamos lhe fazer algumas perguntas.

- Estou ocupado no momento. - recusou Arthur.

- Nós insistimos. - o rapaz ficou ao lado da parceira e mostrou o distintivo - Policia de Godric's Hollow... Sou o detetive Chuck Blake e esta é minha parceira Katerin Lifword.

- Queremos saber se viu alguma coisa incomum por estas redondezas. - disse ela.

- Incomum? - Arthur se confundiu.

- Estamos atrás de um assassino procurado, conhecido como Severo Snape. - Chuck entregou um cartaz para Kipps - Obviamente, já deve ter ouvido falar nele.

- Sim, mas nada que pudesse ser útil a vocês. Lamento! - após dizer isso, Arthur passou pelo meio dos dois policiais e partiu.

Logo em seguida, Chuck e Katerine sairam do Hotel dos lovegood e observaram Arthur seguir seu caminho.

- Ele me parece muito estranho. - comentou Chuck - Siga-o sem que ele perceba. Eu vou procurar mais informações sobre Severo Snape.

Katerine assentiu positivamente com o rosto e ambos se separaram.


	5. Quem é você?

Capitulo 5 - Quem é você?

* * *

O mês finalmente passou e Arthur estava mais do que feliz por ter chegado o dia de seu recebimento, após ter completado seus dias de trabalho.

- Muito bem, Arthur... - Samuel assinava o cheque - Aqui está seu pagamento.

- Obrigado! - o rapaz agradeceu.

- Está fazendo um bom trabalho, continue assim e logo vai se reerguer novamente. - disse Sam

- Por falar em me reerguer... Eu gostaria de saber onde Hermione está, não a vejo na cidade à algum tempo. - comentou Arthur.

- Esqueça Arthur. - Samuel o cortou - As coisas estão muito melhores tanto pra você, quanto pra mim, desde que saiu de Crythin Giffort. Então trate de esqueçer essa mulher e continue focado, logo farei de você um advogado novamente. Além do mais, faltam apenas dois meses para o nascimento da criança, não seria aconselhável que ela saíse de casa.

- O noivo dela... Ele sabe que sou o pai? - Arthur perguntou sabendo que o tal noivo, Ronald Weasley, não sabia de nada.

- Eu não sei te responder isso, não sou a pessoa certa. - respondeu Samuel.

- Preciso fazer alguma coisa, Sam; quero conhecer meu futuro filho. - Arthur falou cabisbaixo e desanimado.

- Tenha paciência, primeiro busque sua antiga vida de volta e se restabeleça, depois terá a aportunidade de fazer alguma coisa à respeito. - orientou Sam enquanto se servia de um copo de uísque - Como advogado, posso ajudá-lo nisso! - apontou o copo para Arthur - Servido?

- Não, obrigado! Parei de beber... - recusou o rapaz.

Já anoitecera na cidade de Godric's Hollow quando Arthur acabara de sair da casa de Samuel. Andava cabisbaixo pela rua deserta pensando qual o verdadeiro motivo de querer matar Hermione Granger; seria pela posse de seu futuro filho, ou pelas injustiças que ela comenteu contra ele? Estava começando a se apegar mais a criança e esquecer de seu objetivo principal.

De repente, um tiro quase lhe acertou a perna, havia sido disparado de trás de um carro, onde o atirador correu para um beco escuro.

Arthur o reconheceu quase de imediato; Severo Snape estava lá. Tinha certeza de que, apesar dele ter desaparecido por algumas semanas, as coisas não haviam terminado como num passe de mágica. Imediatamente sacou seu revolver e correu atrás de Snape como se estivesse caçando um animal em um bosque.

Como ainda haviam algumas pessoas na rua, as atenções foram voltadas para Arthur.

* * *

- Não vou mais ficar atrás daquele sujeito, já estou seguindo ele à um mês. - Katerin reclamava. Estava no departamento de investigação com seu parceiro, discutiam sobre uma investigação que ela considerava "sem sentido". - Não há nada para investigar. Deviamos estar focados em severo Snape!

- Não temos mais notícias desse maníaco à quase um mês; ele desapareceu! - afirmou Chuck.

- Independente disso... Não vou mais investigar aquele homem, não há nada de errado com ele, é perda de tempo! - ela insistiu em recusar.

- Não mesmo? - Chuck perguntou com um ar superior entregando uma ficha à ela onde constava os detalhes do dia em que Arthur Kipps e Draco Malfoy foram presos.

- Mas o que significa isso? - perguntou Katerin lendo o documento. - Arthur Kipps e Draco Malfoy, presos por perturbação da ordem e da paz, agressões físicas e verbais em lugar público.

- Draco Malfoy é um dos homens mais ricos da cidade, filho de Lucius Malfoy; significa que ele pode nos falar mais sobre esse Arthur Kipps. - explicou Chuck. - Pensa bem! Por que motivo um homem de classe tão elevada se envolveria numa briga em lugar público? Gente granfina não se envolve em situações assim fácilmente.

- Isso foi a dois anos, Chuck; eles já estão soltos! - lembrou Katerin.

- Não importa! Estou com mal pressentimento sobre esse tal de Arthur Kipps, ele me pareceu muito rude na recepção do hotel dos Lovegood e sabe por quê? - perguntou ele - Porque não queria que estivéssemos lá. Era como se fosse-mos atrapalhar em alguma coisa.

- Ótimo! Boa sorte, Chuck. - desejou Katerin - Pode investigar sozinho; vou continuar no caso do Snape.

- Com licença, lamento interromper os dois, mas houveram denuncias de um tiroteio na cidade agora pouco; Severo Snape novamente. - um policial avisou aos dois. - O sargento quer vocês dois lá, agora mesmo.

- Vamos! - Chuck se levantou correndo, sendo seguido por Katerin.

* * *

Arthur disparou um, dois, três, quatro vezes em Snape, ambos corriam pelas ruas, pulavam muros, passavam pelas pessoas. Muita gente se abaixava, outras se protegiam em suas casas ou em lugares fechados. Quando chegaram até uma rua sem saida, Snape começou a efetuar alguns disparos contra o rapaz, que se escondeu atrás de algumas latas de lixo.

- QUEM É VOCÊ? - Arthur gritou, disparando contra o homem e fazendo com que o mesmo se protegesse atrás de um poste - O QUE VOCÊ QUER COMIGO?

- Vai descobrir! - Snape tirou uma espingarda de seu sobretudo e disparou conta Arthur, a bala acertou de raspão no braço direito.

AH... DROGA! - Arthur gritava de dor - SEU DESGRAÇADO! - mirou em Snape e atirou com todas as balas de seu revolver, acertando um dos tiros de raspão na perna esquerda dele.

- Hurrg... Maldição! - Snape sussurrou com dor.

Snape começou a mancar em direção a uma saida, mas Kipps foi mais rápido e correu à toda velocidade, se jogando em cima de Snape, derrubando-o no chão e lhe acertando um soco no rosto.

- SEU FILHO DA MÃE, O QUE VOCÊ QUER COMIGO? - Arthur gritou segurando o rival pelo colarinho e apontando o cano do revolver abaixo do queixo de Snape.

- Hermione Granger... Ela me contratou para matá-lo, me ofereceu uma boa quatia. - contou Snape.

Logo em seguida, os dois puderam ouvir algumas sirenes ao longe; a policia estava à caminho.

- Toma! - Snape colocou sua espingarda e seu revolver nos braços de Kipps - Fique com minhas armas, eu me rendo! Só não deixe eles me pegarem.

- Quero saber sobre Hermione. - Arthur o interrompeu - Por que ela te contratou pra me matar?

- Ela não quer você na cidade. Depois do encontro que tiveram, ela entrou em contato comigo... - disse Snape. - Eu te conto tudo se me esconder deles.

Vendo que não tinha outra alternativa, Arthur levantou Snape e ambos caminharam até a saída mais próxima.

Logo em seguida, duas viaturas de policia apareceram no local.

Chuck e Katerin desceram de um dos carros e olharam em volta, já não havia ninguém ali.

- DROGA! - Chuck resmungou irritado, era a segunda vez que perdia o rastro de Snape.

- Acho que não vamos mais perder tempo com bobagens. - Katerin alfinetou o parceiro, recebendo um olhar irritado do mesmo.


	6. Apenas prazer, nada mais!

Capitulo 6 - Apenas prazer, nada mais!

* * *

Arthur arrastou Snape, que mancava um pouco, até um antigo porão abandonado de uma loja que estava fechada por questões de reforma. O próprio Snape o orientou onde ficava o lugar, era seu "covil" particular. Após entrarem no local, arrumaram um lugar para repousar.

- Certo... Chegamos. - Snape disse ofegante.

- Eu quero respostas, agora! - Arthur apontou seu revolver para ele com um olhar sério.

- Tudo bem, não precisa apontar isso; eu vou lhe contar tudo... - falou Snape.

- Estou esperando... - Arthur o interrompeu.

- Recebi uma ligação de Hermione me pedindo para que eu realizasse um pequeno trabalho em troca de uma quantia de três mil e quinhentas libras, ela queria qe o trabalho fosse feito o mais rápido possível. - contou Snape - Também disse que se chamava Arthur Kipps e que não o queria na cidade.

- O que mais? - Arthur perguntou - Ela disse o por quê?

- Eu não pergunto o por quê das situações, sou pago apenas para matar quem me mandam. - respondeu Snape - Ela apenas me deu o serviço e e algumas informações suas.

- De onde conhece ela? - perguntou Arthur.

- Da última vez que estive na cidade, isso foi à uns três anos, ela me contratou para dar um susto em uma mulher que não se dava muito bem; foi fácil e ela me pagou bem. - contou Snape.

- O que mais sabe sobre ela? Me conte tudo! - Arthur o cobrou.

- Eu não sei de mais nada. - afirmou Snape - Mas eu sei de uma coisa: Ela quer pegar você!

- Sabe alguma coisa sobre o noivo dela, ou sobre o filho que ela carrega? - Arthur fez outra pergunta.

- Apenas sei que estão junto há alguns meses e ele se chama Ronald Weasley, não sei de mais nada. - respondeu Snape. - Eu cumpri minha parte do acordo, te passei tudo o que sabia, pode abaixar a arma agora, por favor?

Nesse momento, Arthur o agarrou pelo colarinho e o encarou com um olhar mais sério e irritado ainda.

- Se vier atrás de mim novamente, eu juro que vou apertar o gatilho dentro da sua boca, entendeu? - ameaçou ele.

- Eu não vou, dou minha palavra. - prometeu Snape.

Arthur o soltou e caminhou até a porta.

- Você vai matá-la... Eu vi no seu rosto. - Snape disse antes dele sair.

- Se tentar me impedir, você vai morrer também. - após disser isso, Arthur saiu.

* * *

Demorou cerca meia hora até Kipps chegar ao hotel dos Lovegood, pois andou o mais discretamente possível para passar despercebido pelos moradores. Quando chegou, felizmente encontrou a recepção vazia como sempre, então foi o mais rapidamente para seu quarto.

Não demorou muito até cair no sono, estava exausto. Felizmente amanhã seria domingo.

Algum tempo depois, alguém entrou no quarto escuro sorrateiramente e fechou a porta em silêncio, caminhou devagar até a cama onde ele dormia e lentamente se deitou ao lado dele. A mão feminina se direcionou para dentro da calça de Arthur, tocando-o.

Ao sentir aquela mão, Arthur abriu os olhos e se deparou com Luna massageando seu membro. Não disse nada, aquilo estava realmente muito bom, apenas agarrou a moça pela cintura e ficou sobre ela.

Logo, os dois já estavam se despindo e trocando carícias intensas. Já nus, começaram a fazer amor como se estivessem desesperados, em várias posições e de várias maneiras; tudo estava muito "quente".

* * *

Ainda na mesma noite, Hermione Granger estava em frente à lareira, acomodada na elegante sala da casa no pântano, onde morava a antiga Alice Drablow. O local havia sido reformado e estava bem diferente daquele ambiente velho onde Arthur havia trabalhado, agora tudo era novo e sem pó. Ela lia uma publicação no jornal sobre o episódio de Kipps e Snape ontem a noite, porém, Arthur não foi identificado e não apareceu.

- Vim receber meu pagamento. - a voz de Severo Snape soou atrás dela.

- Como entrou aqui? - ela quis aber.

- Pela porta da frente, seu noivo não parece ser muito esperto, nem precavido; passei por ele sem o menor problema. - ele respondeu. - Mas não tenho tempo para conversa. Vim aqui dizer que estou fora...

- Fora? - Hermione perguntou sem entender - Como assim está fora?

- Não vou mais atrás de Arthur Kipps. - disse Snape - Apenas pague metade do valor total, eu quero ir embora desta maldita cidade.

- Não vai receber nada enquanto não fazer sua parte. - ela se levantou para encará-lo.

- Tínhamos um acordo... - Snape começou a divergir, mas foi interrompido.

- O acordo era: Você matá-lo! - ela disse severaa - Mas já que não o fez, não vou cumprir minha parte até que cumpra a sua.

- Ora, eu devia matá-la! - Snape agarrou os braços dela com as duas mãos e a olhou nos olhos.

- Pode me matar, mas vou logo avisando que estou carregando o filho de Arthur; se me matar, também mata o filho dele. - lembrou Hermione. - Logo ele virá atrás de você.

- Eu não tenho medo de Kipps! - afirmou ele. - Mas acho melhor deixá-la viva; você merece morrer pelas mãos dele, afinal, ele está tão ansioso para vê-la novamente, não faz ideia do quanto. - Após dizer isso, Snape soltou Hermione e saiu da casa à passos largos e pesados, deixando-a sozinha ali.

* * *

Quando Arthur acordou naquela amanhã fria e chuvosa, não encontrou Luna; a moça já havia saído. Se levantou, pegou suas roupas, vestiu-se e saiu de seus aposentos em direção à recepção.

Chegando lá, Arthur à viu organizando alguns papéis na recepção.

- Bom dia. - cumprimentou ele.

- Bom dia. - ela respondeu com um pequeno sorriso.

Arthur continuou a encará-la, apesar dela prosseguir com seu trabalho como se ele não estivesse aqui.

- Onde está o Sr. Lovegood? - ele perguntou.

- Foi para a cidade grande, visitar minha tia doente, só vai voltar amanhã. - ela respondeu enquanto lia a informação de um papel. - Assim como no sábado, vou ficar o domingo inteiro aqui sozinha. E o senhor, Sr. Kipps?

Arthur olhou para ela com um olhar um pouco espantado e ao mesmo tempo curioso.

Não demorou muito até os dois estarem fazendo amor novamente no quarto de Arthur. Luna deixava que ele fizesse o que vinha à mente nessas horas, qualquer coisa, e isso o deixava com mais desejo ainda.

Por fim, quando acabaram, Luna ficou debruçada no peitoral de Arthur enquanto os dois admiravam a parede do teto como se fossem as estrelas do céu.

- Sobre isso... Ham... - Arthur quebrou o silêncio, mas foi interrompido por ela.

- Eu sei... Apenas sexo, nada mais. - completou Luna.

Arthur deu um pequeno sorriso, algo que não acontecia há um certo tempo.


	7. Mudança de planos

Capitulo 7 - Mudança de planos

* * *

Outro mês se passou.

Durante este tempo, Severo Snape não foi mais citado nos jornais, as autoridades de Godric's Hollow passaram a acreditar que o procurado estava dando menos trabalho desde a ultima vez que esteve na cidade.

Hermione estava em seu oitava mês de gestação, sendo acompanhada por Ronald. Desde que o mês começou, o bebê dava seus primeiros sinais de nascença; Hermione sentia algumas dores, porém nada muito forte.

Arthur passou os dias trabalhando com Samuel, cuidando de seus assuntos pendentes em relação a sua carreira de advogado.

- Entrarei em contato com meus superiores do escritório de advocacia de Londres; vão analisar seu currículo e a documentação. - explicava Samuel. Ele e Arthur estavam em seu escritório preenchendo alguns papéis - Eles me prometeram uma resposta até o final do mês.

- Não posso ir, ainda não. - recusou Arthur.

- Por que não pode ir? - questionou Samuel - Está quase tudo agendado.

- Quero ter noticias do nascimento do meu filho, quero vê-lo antes de partir, nem que seja por um instante. - afirmou Arthur.

- Eu entendo... Não é fácil conviver com essa... Distância, de alguma coisa que está entranhada em você. - comentou Samuel.

Arthur assentiu positivamente com a cabeça. Pensou se deveria visitar os pais de Hermione, era a unica forma de se manter antenado do nascimento do filho que estava se aproximando.

- Eu preciso resolver umas coisas... Conversamos depois? - perguntou Arthur.

- Claro... - confirmou Samuel

Nesse momento, Elisabeth apareceu com uma expressão desesperada e preocupante, ela ofegava muito e seus olhos estavam arregalados.

- O Giffort Arms está em chamas. - avisou ela.

Arthur e Samuel arregalaram os olhos.

- James e Lily estão bem? - o Sr. Daily perguntou preocupado.

- Não sei, soube da notícia ao passar em frente do hotel, mas não posso afirmar, ao certo, o que houve com eles. - Elisabeth respondeu tensa.

- Vamos para lá agora! - Samuel e a esposa se dirigiam até a porta. - Você vem, Arthur?

Kipps, ainda parado, pareceu acordar de seus pensamentos e os seguiu. Precisava de James e Lily naquele momento, eles eram os únicos que lhe dariam notícias de seu filho.

Ao chegarem nas proximidades do Giffort Arms, Kipps e os Daily encontraram a área isolada pelas autoridades. Viram várias pessoas se afastando do local, as chamas já estavam baixas e controladas; porém, ainda deviam ser apagadas. Repararam que Ronald carregara Hermione para longe do local e tentara acalmá-la. Arthur pensou em ir atrás dela, mas acabou direcionando sua atenção para dois corpos que saíram cobertos por um lençol branco.

- Oh, meu Deus! - Elisabeth levara as mãos aos olhos.

- Acalme-se Elisabeth, podem ser outras pessoas. - disse Samuel.

Kipps se aproximou de um dos bombeiros que ajudaram a interditar a área.

- Quantos sobreviveram? - perguntou Kipps.

- Não houve sobreviventes, eu lamento rapaz. - o homem respondeu com sinceridade.

Arthur olhou novamente para os dois corpos que estavam saindo e, naquele momento, tinha certeza de que eram James e Lily Granger. Passou o olhar para o outro lado, onde havia uma grande quantidade de fumaça e destroços causados pelas chamas, e avistou Severo Snape o encarando; no momento seguinte, ele desapareceu feito um fantasma. Nesse momento, Arthur soube que ele havia feito aquilo, Snape havia causado a morte de James e Lily, além de outras pessoas que estavam hospedadas no hotel.

- Arthur, você está bem? - Luna apareceu ofegante e preocupada - Te procurei por toda a parte. O que aconteceu?

- Vamos sair daqui. - Arthur passou a mão pelo pulso de Luna e à levou dali. De lá, foram para o Pasquim, onde ele explicou o que acontecera para ela.

* * *

Dois dias se passaram, as coisas pareciam ter mudado consideravelmente depois da tragédia do Giffort Arms. Chuck e Katerin trabalhavam como nunca neste caso, até esqueceram de Arthur, Draco e, até mesmo, Severo Snape.

Hermione não foi vista com frequência nenhuma, o que não era novidade.

Arthur estava sozinho, tomando seu tradicional uísque para acalmar os nervos; não havia voltado a beber, só precisava relaxar e pensar no que fazer. Se os Grangers morreram daquela forma por Snape, Hermione corria sério perigo e, o pior, seu futuro filho também. Por incrível que pareça, Arthur iria protegê-la e mão matá-la, tudo isso por causa de seu filho.

De repente, um homem de cabelos grandes, óculos escuros, barbudo, que usava um sobretudo e chapéu se sentou no balcão e pediu uma cerveja.

Arthur o encarou de relance e logo voltou sua atenção para outra coisa, porém ouviu o homem dizer alguma coisa à ele.

- Eu posso lhe ajudar, se quiser... - disse ele.

- O que? - Arthur perguntou sem entender.

- Você quer Hermione Granger morta; eu posso entregar ela de joelhos à você, Kipps. - respondeu o homem. - Sou eu, Severo Snape!

Ao ouvir aquilo, Kipps se jogou pra cima de Snape, que estava disfarçado, e ao agarrou pelo colarinho.

- Fique longe dela! - Arthur falou esbravejando - Se encostar um dedo nela, eu te mato.

- Não se preocupe quanto à isso. - Snape mostrara um pequeno sorriso - Apenas basta um aviso, e posso providenciar a qualquer hora.

- Não estou interessado. - Arthur o soltou.

- O que está havendo? - o dono do bar apareceu com sua velha carabina na mão e um olhar sério para os dois homens.

- Nada, está na minha hora... - Snape saiu com passos pesados.

Kipps o observou saindo e logo se apressou em voltar para o Pasquim.

* * *

Alguns dias depois, as vitimas do incêndio estavam sendo veladas e homenageadas no cemitério de Godric's Hollow. O tempo estava muito nublado naquele dia, deixando o ambiente ainda pior.

Hermione era a que estava mais próxima dos caixões dos pais, ao lado de seu noivo.

Samuel e Elisabeth prestavam suas condolências, pois os Grangers eram próximos deles.

Arthur disse aos Daily que não iria comparecer ao funeral, pois Hermione não gostaria de vê-lo lá. Além disso, James e Lily nunca foram tão próximos dele, apesar de nunca terem apoiado a filha quando ela o enganou. Ele estava ali, atrás de uma grande arvore, vendo toda a cena, isolado de todos.

Quando tudo acabou e todos se retiraram do local sentindo a dor pela perda dos parentes, Hermione foi a unica a ficar ali admirando a gravura dos túmulos. Rony se ofereceu para ficar ali com ela, mas Hermione recusou alegando que queria ficar sozinha.

Arthur subiu a pequena colina e chegou no tumulo dos Grangers, ficando ao lado de Hermione.

- Você precisa voltar, não está segura. - ele à avisou, mas ela nem sequer o encarou. Então ele continuou - Sabe, eu não sei se você se lembra... Mas eu disse que preferia um menino. - Arthur se referiu ao filho deles.

- O que você quer? - Hermione perguntou ainda sem encará-lo.

- Quero que você fique segura, até a criança nascer, pelo menos. - ele respondeu.

- Não se preocupe com isso. - ela deu as costas e começou a se afastar, seguindo seu caminho.

- Por que Severo Snape não está mais do seu lado? - Arthur perguntou curioso.

Hermione se virou para encará-lo com um olhar sério.

- Você fez alguma coisa que o aborreceu, não é? - ele questionou.

Sem responder a pergunta dele, ela deu as costas rapidamente e se foi, deixando Kipps só com seus pensamentos.


	8. O nascimento

Capitulo 8 - O nascimento

* * *

Alguns dias se passaram desde o episódio do funeral do Grangers.

As pessoas caminhavam pela rua tranquilamente naquele dia, não havia chuva e a luz dourada do sol coloria as ruas naquela manhã. Só que tudo estava quieto demais e nem tudo era perfeito, pelo menos para uma certa mulher que gritava desesperada dentro de uma ambulância que acelerava em direção ao hospital.

Arthur acabara de sair do hotel dos Lovegood para calçada quando a ambulancia passou por ele. Como se fosse em câmera lenta, ele pôde ver Ronald Weasley o encarando de relance, logo depois a ambulância partiu. Não pensou duas vezes para sair correndo o mais rápido que pôde pelas quadras da cidade. Kipps não percebeu que estava chamando muita atenção, isso é um problema.

Chuck e Katerine, que estavam patrulhando o local, voltaram sua atenção para Arthur.

- Ora, veja quem apareceu! - comentou ele. - Eu sabia que o Kipps era estranho desde o início.

- Vamos atrás dele. - chamou Katerine.

Os policiais entraram no carro e seguiram na direção dele, passaram de Arthur e pararam na frente dele, barrando-o.

- PARADO! - Chuck desceu do carro apontando seu revolver.

- Por favor, eu preciso chegar ao hospital o mais rápido possível. Podem me dar uma carona? - Arthur pediu.

- Antes temos umas perguntinhas pra você, Kipps. Entre no carro! - Chuck mandou.

- Não tenho tempo pra isso, meu filho vai nascer. - respondeu Arthur.

- Apenas entre no carro. - com a arma ainda apontada para ele, Chuck o empurrou para o acento e entrou no carro com Katerine. - Desde que nós esbarramos com você, tenho suspeitas de que está envolvido com algo errado. Essa cena que presenciei agora me confirmou que estou certo.

- Vai com calma, Chuck! - avisou Katerine.

- Não vou não! - recusou ele. - Esvazie os bolsos, Kipps.

Arthur mexeu nos bolsos de seu terno e tirou seu revólver.

- Eu sabia! - Chuck tomou a arma das mãos de Kipps. - Está preso por... - ele foi interrompido por um tiro que atravessou a janela do veiculo e acertou seu ombro, fezendo com que derrubasse o revolver.

Arthur pegou a arma, abriu a porta e saiu, deixando Katerine apoiando Chuck. Se escondeu atrás de outro carro e correu em direção ao hospital.

Katerin descarregou seu revolver num homem que estava com uma espingarda na varanda de um casarão, Severo Snape. Porém sem sucesso algum, ele desapareceu. Quando olhou na direção de Arthur, ele também já havia partido, mas ela sabia para onde ele iria.

* * *

Chegando no hospital, suado e ofegante, Arthur foi até a recepção.

- Hermione Granger... Ela está em trabalho de parto! - disse ele - Onde fica o quarto dela?

- Identifique-se primeiro. O senhor é...? - perguntou a recepcionista.

- Arthur Kipps, amigo dela. - mentiu ele. Não queria dizer que era o pai pelo fato de Ronald certamente ter informado a mesma coisa ao chegar no local com Hermione.

- Quarto 276, 2°andar. - disse ela. - E procure fazer silêncio. Você parece está agitado.

- Tudo bem. - Arthur respirou fundo e foi em direção ao lugar.

Chegando lá, ele se deparou com um rapaz de cabelos ruivos sentado em um dos bancos do corredor com uma expressão tensa, decidiu se aproximar devagar para não causar desavença e se sentou em outro banco em frente à Ronald. Não demorou muito até ele ser notado ali.

- Você aqui? - perguntou o ruivo. - O que veio fazer aqui? - se levantou irritado.

- Eu vim saber como Hermione está, e quero ver a criança também. - Arthur respondeu tranquilo.

- Isso não é da sua conta! - Ronald o levantou do banco agarrando-o pelo colarinho - Vá embora!

- Quer mesmo ser posto pra fora pelos guardas do hospital justamente no dia do nascimento do filho de Hermione? - perguntou Kipps. - Se não deseja, é melhor me soltar e se acalmar.

- Você não vai entrar! - afirmou Ronald - Eu não vou deixar que estrague esse momento, Kipps.

- Não é você quem decide isso. - Arthur respondeu a altura e se soltando. - Eu vou entrar lá e vou falar tudo o que tenho a dizer.

O médico e a parteira saíram da sala com um bebê no colo. Arthur e Ronald encararam os dois ao mesmo tempo com uma expressão curiosa e, ao mesmo tempo, preocupada.

- É uma menina. Meus parabéns! - disse a senhora.

Ronald sorriu e caminhou até a criança.

Arthur reagiu diferente, seu olhar era uma mistura de seriedade com espanto. Um filme passava em sua mente, em suas antigas memórias, os flashes de Hermione, o que toda a história havia gerado; uma pequena garotinha nos braços de outro rapaz.

Ronald estava tão emocionado, que nem percebeu Kipps entrando na sala de parto.

Ao entrar lá, encarou uma Hermione pálida entre os lençóis da cama.

- Você por aqui? - ela perguntou sem entender. Falava de um jeito cansado e um pouco ofegante. - Era a última pessoa quem eu esperava encontrar hoje.

- É uma bela menina. - elogiou ele. - Nasceu de 8 meses.

- Mas é saudável, graças a Deus. - ela respondeu.

- Você sabe tanto quanto eu, que nem você, nem ela estão seguras. - alertou Kipps.

- Não se preocupe com isso. - disse Hermione.

- Sim, eu me preocupo! - ele à cortou. - Sabe que ela também é minha filha e quero o melhor para ela. Eu vou fazer o possível para ter contato com ela, então vim lhe pedir para que diga à Ronald que sou o pai verdadeiro e entre em contato comigo daqui a três semanas para resolvermos nossa situação.

- E se eu não fizer isso? - ela perguntou.

- Eu mesmo vou contar e entrar na justiça para resolver o caso. - Arthur afirmou. - Tirou meus bens, minha antiga vida, quase tudo o que eu tinha; não vai tirar minha filha de mim.

- Está tudo bem, Hermione? - Ronald entrou na sala.

- Está sim, querido. - ela respondeu sorrindo para ele.

Arthur encarou Hermione pela última vez e saiu do quarto. Encontrou com o médico no corredor e tirou informação de onde estava a menina; Ela havia sido levada a uma outra sala para receber cuidados. Após esse período, ficou dormindo em observação, sendo admirada por ele por um certo período de tempo.

- Não queria que as coisas fossem dessa forma, eu lamento. Gostaria de ser o primeiro à pegá-la no colo e poder dizer com todo o orgulho que é minha filha, mas infelizmente as coisas não são fáceis. Você vai entender quando crescer, um dia. - estas foram as ultimas palavras de Arthur antes de sair.

Ao chegar no corredor, encontrou Katerin sentada em um dos bancos. Ela parecia esperá-lo, pois se levantou rapidamente ao vê-lo.

- Vamos conversar em particular. - chamou ela.

- Sou inocente... - ele ia protestar, mas foi interrompido.

- Quero tratar de outro assunto. - disse Katerin. - Snape tem causado muitos problemas nesta cidade, afetou à todos, e agora afetou à mim também, quando Chuck foi baleado.

- Ele está bem? - Kipps perguntou.

- Sim, mas eu não estou. Agora a coisa é pessoal. - afirmou ela. - Snape feriu um amigo próximo à mim e eu quero retribuir o favor.

- Como sabe que eu estou contra ele? - ele perguntou curioso.

- Porque aquele tiro foi em sua direção, não tenho dúvida. Por qual outro motivo você andaria armado, Sr. Kipps? - ela questionou e ele não respondeu. - E então, vamos atrás dele?

Arthur acenou positivamente com o rosto.


	9. Um plano arriscado

Capitulo 9 - Um plano arriscado

* * *

Arthur entrou na delegacia de policia de Godric's Hollow com Katerin; ela tinha acesso a quase todos os lugares de lá, e o que eles procuravam era um estoque de armas.

Quando chegaram lá, pegaram o máximo de puderam. Ela pegou três revólveres calibre 22, uma espingarda de cano curto e umas caixas com munição. Arthur preferiu algo mais mortal, se armou com revólveres 38 de cano médio e um rifle 44 papo amarelo.

Já era noite quando eles reuniram todas as armas. Foram para a casa de Katerin, obviamente muito bem disfarçados por questões de sigilo, onde começaram a carregar o armamento e se prepararem para o dia seguinte.

- Como vamos atraí-lo? - Arthur perguntou enquanto colocava as balas no cartucho do revólver.

- Não sabemos quanto, nem onde ele pode atacar; Snape é um louco psicopata! - ela respondeu. - Temos que aguardar...

- Vou ser a isca. Ele que quer morto! - disse ele.

- E vai fazer o que para atraí-lo? - perguntou ela. - Sair pela rua, correndo e gritando o nome dele feito louco?

Arthur não sabia como iria fazer Snape aparecer, não sabia onde ele estava, nem o que ele pretendia ao certo; nada lhe vinha à mente.

De repente, um tijolo com um bilhete amarrado atravessou uma das janelas, espalhando vidro para todos os lados.

Os dois apontaram as armas para a janela e colocaram os rostos para fora; não viram ninguém. É como se fosse obre de um fantasma.

- Mas, que droga! - xingou ela.

Arthur foi até o tijolo e retirou o pedaço de papel que estava amarrado sobre um elástico, havia algo escrito e ele começou a ler.

_"Você é a primeira pessoa que me surpreende, Kipps. Pela primeira vez alguém atrasa meus planos. __Confesso que gosto de você; é um rapaz astuto e muito escorregadio que virou um desafio para mim._

_ Não matei Hermione Granger, ainda, por sua causa, por causa de seu filho. Mas agora que a criança nasceu, afirmo que não vou mais brincar; vou atrás da Granger custe o que custar. Por que estou fazendo isso? Porque ela não me deu o que devo receber por direto, pelo meu trabalho de tentar matar você. Também estou fazendo isso, por que você foi uma pedra no meu sapato durante um tempo e, ainda por cima, cuspiu na minha cara quando lhe ofereci a chance de alcançar seu objetivo; matá-la!_

_ Como gosto de desafios, envio esta mensagem para que fique ciente de que vou matá-la amanhã à meia noite em ponto, na antiga casa de Alice Drablow e você deve estar lá para impedir, se não, vou matar todos ali na frente da criança, e depois vou matá-la por último e jogar o corpo na sua frente._

_Ass: Severo Snape"_

Após ler aquilo, Arthur amaçou o papel e rangeu os dentes pela raiva que sentia.

- Maldito! - xingou ele.

- O que foi? - Katerin se aproximou pegando o papel das mãos dele e lendo todo o conteúdo.

- Já sabemos como encontrá-lo. - disse Arthur. - Precisamos ir até a casa do pântano.

- Ainda não... Primeiro precisamos de um plano.

Levou algumas horas até Arthur e Katerin fecharem a janela quebrada e desenvolverem o plano por completo. Assim funcionaria: Arthur iria atrair Snape para si o tempo todo, enquanto isso, Katerin iria proteger Hermione e a criança, levando-as para a cidade com Ronald.

- E então, quando chegarem na cidade, leve-os para as autoridades e peça para enviarem reforços para a casa do pântano. - explicou ele.

- Mas você vai ficar lá sozinho com Snape, acha que dá conta sozinho? - ela perguntou preocupada.

- Apenas preciso distraí-lo para que você mantenha os três em segurança e chame as autoridades. - Arthur respondeu. - Mesmo que eu não volte, o importante é que Snape também não.

Katerin nada disse. Por mais que não tivesse toda aquela parceria com Kipps, o considerava um bom homem e não desejaria que ele não voltasse, mesmo que o objetivo principal fosse cumprido naquela missão.

- Já pensou em seguir uma carreira na policia? Seria um bom detetive! - disse ela.

Arthur soltou um leve sorriso.

- Acho que já tenho problemas demais pra resolver. - ele respondeu.

Katerin correspondeu ao pequeno sorriso dele e se levantou.

- Vou me deitar um pouco. - disse ela. - Peço desculpas por informar isso na última hora, mas, como morro sozinha, tenho apenas uma cama de solteiro.

Ele apenas ficou encarando-a sem dizer nada, na verdade, não sabia o que dizer.

A noite parecia que não acabava nunca, ainda mais depois que Arthur e Katerin começaram a trocar carícias que esquentaram o ambiente. Lá estavam os dois, nus na cama de solteiro dela, transando sem parar. O lençol os cobria da cintura para baixo e ele estava sobre ela num movimento contínuo, tirando suspiros ofegantes. Ambos estavam com os corpos e os cabelos molhados.

- Você é bom nisso... - Katerin sussurrou no ouvido de Arthur e, em seguida, ele a beijou.

Após acabarem, os dois se encaravam totalmente satisfeitos. Depois de algum tempo, caíram no sono de tão cansados que estavam devido aquela noite intensa.


	10. Arthur Kipps x Severo Snape

Capitulo 10 - Arthur Kipps x Severo Snape

* * *

Naquela manhã um pouco fria, Arthur terminara de se vestir quando Katerin acordou.

- Bom dia. - disse ela.

- Bom dia. - Ele respondeu olhando para trás e continuou vestindo o paletó.

Ainda nua, Katerin se levantou e começou a se vestir também.

- Vamos avisar Hermione sobre o bilhete. Não tire-os da casa antes que eu veja Snape, caso o contrário ele pode atacar em outro lugar e quebrar nosso plano. - explicou Arthur.

- Tudo bem. - ela terminou de vestir a aparte de cima da roupa, cobrindo os seios que estavam à mostra.

- Certo. - disse ele enquanto admirava o corpo esbelto dela e pensava na noite anterior; foi bom demais. - Vamos embora!

Pegaram tudo o que precisavam e foram a pé até o hospital, onde Katerin fez uma visita à Chuck. Logo depois, foram para a casa de Hermione, que já havia recebido alta no hospital. Apesar de não estar totalmente recuperada, poderia descansar em sua casa. Chegando lá, mostraram o bilhete enviado por Snape e explicaram toda a situação à ela e Ronald.

- Espero que tenha uma boa explicação para isso, Hermione. - Ronald falou num tom sério.

- Severo Snape era um homem com uma ficha suja e com alguns problemas com a lei. Antes que ele se tornasse quem é hoje, ele havia realizado um pedido meu: Era simplesmente assustar uma garota que eu não gostava na época; não aconteceu nada demais. Depois de algum tempo ele se tornou um assassino e transtornou a cidade com seus atos. Passei a ignorá-lo e nem o vi mais. Pouco tempo depois ele desapareceu e agora voltou. Entrei em contato com ele quando soube que Kipps estava na cidade e agora houveram todos esses problemas. - explicou Hermione.

- Você sabe onde encontrá-lo? - Arthur se aproximou.

- Há dois lugares onde ele se instava. - respondeu ela. - Um fica embaixo da grande loja em reforma, há um antigo porão abandonado ali. O outro fica nas colinas do pântano, perto da cidade.

- Vamos seguir com o plano. - ele voltou sua atenção para katerin.

- Temos que ir embora antes que esse maluco nos ache. - disse Ronald.

- Infelizmente, não podemos permitir que façam isso. Vocês devem permanecer aqui até que ele venha, para atraí-lo. Se saírem daqui, vão mudar a rota dele e estragar nosso plano. - explicou Katerin.

- Não queremos nos envolver nisso. Devemos fugir! - discordou Hermione.

- Vocês não vão se envolver! - Arthur tomou a palavra. - Quando Snape chegar, Katerin vai tirá-los daqui enquanto eu me acerto com ele. Se caso eu não consiga dar conta, posso atrasá-lo, pelo menos.

- Como Hermione vai sair, se está de cama? Ela estava em trabalho de parto ontem, não vai conseguir dessa forma. - Ronald raciocinou.

Foi então que Kipps percebeu que seu plano precisava de uma mudança. Droga, deveria ter pensado nisso antes. Foi ai que surgiu a ideia.

- Eu tenho um plano! - disse Arthur.

Todos ficaram na casa até anoitecer se preparando para enfrentarem o que viria, seguindo a linha de raciocínio de Kipps. Poderiam chamar alguns policiais ou algum reforço das autoridades, mas, de alguma forma, Snape sabia sobre essas coisas e, provavelmente, não iria aparecer. Em resumo, as coisas ficariam ainda mais difíceis se tentassem levar vantagem.

Finalmente, o grande relógio do saguão de entrada da casa do pântano apontou meia noite, fazendo seu sino tocar num barulho suave.

Um homem de capuz preto atravessou os portões da casa do pântano e andou pela névoa que cobria aquela escuridão, se aproximou da porta, atirou na maçaneta da porta e a chutou-a com força, entrando na casa em seguida.

Ela estava parada no centro do saguão de entrada, virada de costas para a porta.

- Olá Hermione. - saudou Snape.

Ela não respondeu e nem sequer se moveu.

- Pelo visto, Arthur não lhe deu meu recado. - ele comentou enquanto olhava em volta. - Não... Isso está fácil demais, fácil demais! Acho que o único jeito de saber o que estão tramando é começar logo.

Ao ouvir Snape sacar o revólver, ela se virou e apontou seus dois revólveres para ele. Katerin, estava vestida com o vestido de Hermione por cima de sua roupa tradicional.

- Já começou! - ela disparou vários tiros, porém sem êxito, pois Snape revidou e ambos acabaram acertando as paredes. Logo, ele se escondeu atrás de um dos móveis e ela atrás de uma das poltronas de couro, se livrando daquele disfarce.

- Estou aqui, Snape! - Arthur apareceu descendo as escadas até o saguão segurando uma garrafa de uísque e tragando um daqueles cigarros pretos que costumava a fumar, de cravo.

Katerin saiu correndo para outro comodo da casa, indo atrás de Hermione, Ronald e o bebê.

Severo saiu de trás do móvel e encarou Arthur de longe.

- Você me surpreende cada vez mais, Kipps. - disse Snape. - Antes, queria ela morta; veio à Godric's Hollow por isso, ou estou enganado?

- Tem razão, eu vim! Mas percebi que, do mesmo jeito que ela me ferrou, eu posso ferrá-la também. - Arthur deu um ultimo gole na bebida e jogou a garrafa no chão, espatifando o objeto em vários pedaços e espalhando o liquido com álcool, depois deu um último trago no cigarro e o jogou em cima do tapete molhado, dando inicio à uma chama que logo se espalhou. - Não preciso de arma nenhuma para acabar com você. - Ele tirou suas armas e às jogou no chão.

- Isso vai ser divertido. - Snape deu um pequeno sorriso e fez o mesmo.

Katerin estava saindo pelos fundos da casa com Ronald, o bebê e Hermione, que estava sendo levada por uma cadeira de rodas fornecida pelo hospital para que se locomovesse quando necessário. Seguiram em direção ao portão quando viram uma fumaça sair pela porta; Lá dentro, Snape e Arthur trocavam socos e chutes entre as chamas que começavam a crescer.

- Vamos, temos que continuar com o plano. - Katerin continuou.

Arthur acertou um soco em Snape, porém levou um de volta e recebeu um chute com a sola do sapato em seu estômago, sendo lançado contra um abajur que caiu e se despedaçou no chão.

As chamas começaram a se espalhar muito rápido, estava começando a ficar difícil respirar lá dentro e pedaços do teto começaram a cair pelo chão.

Arthur se levantou e acertou alguns socos em Snape, imobilizou o braço dele e o jogou de cabeça contra uma estante de livros. Snape perdeu o equilíbrio e bateu as costas, se levantou, rangeu os dentes e atacou Arthur novamente.

* * *

Depois de algum tempo, Katerin, Hermione e Ronald chegaram na cidade após passarem pelo pântano. Ronald foi para o hospital com Hermione e o bebê, pois ela estava passando mal devido ao estresse. Katerin seguiu direto para a delegacia correndo à toda velocidade, chegou lá ofegante, pedido reforço ao primeiro policial que viu pela frente.

- Sou a Detetive Katerin Lifword! - ela mostrou o distintivo. - Preciso de uma viatura comigo e do pronto socorro, imediatamente!

Arthur acertou três socos no rosto de Snape, porém recebeu outros golpes em seguida.

* * *

- Você é um tolo, Kipps! - Snape deu alguns chutes nas costelas de Arthur, fazendo-o rolar pelo chão e dar de cara com um dos revolveres que estavam ali. - Devia ter matado ela como eu sugeri, agora quem vai morrer é você.

Kipps se levantou cambaleando.

- Não, eu vou matar você! - Arthur disparou todas as balas no peito de Snape, que caiu inconsciente no chão, estava morto. Logo em seguida, ele saiu correndo para a janela e jogou contra o vidro, saindo pelo lado de fora.

A casa do pântano desmoronou e tudo foi destruído.


	11. Consequências

Capitulo 11 - Consequências

* * *

Uma leve chuva caía quando Katerin chegou acompanhada de uma viatura, o carro de bombeiros e uma ambulância aos portões da casa do pântano, que se encontrava completamente desmoronada e consumida pelas chamas que haviam se apagado com a água que caía dos céus. Ao se aproximarem, todos viram o corpo de Arthur deitado de barriga para cima e coberto por pequenos destroços; rapidamente os policiais, correram até ele e retiraram os objetos. O rapaz estava desacordado.

- Vamos levá-lo ao hospital, ele ficará bem. - disse um dos médicos após examiná-lo.

- Encontramos um corpo! - Katerin ouviu um dos bombeiros chamar pelo policiais após achar o corpo de Severo Snape entre os escombros. - Está com várias perfurações de bala.

- O rapaz quem o matou. - disse o detetive.

- Eu sou testemunha de que foi necessário e tenho mais duas pessoas que podem confirmar isso. - Katerin se aproximou. - Estão no hospital de Godric's Hollow, podem interrogá-las se quiserem.

- Será necessário que façamos isso. - após dizer isso, o detetive se afastou.

Arthur acordou dentro do carro da ambulância enquanto todos seguiam para o hospital. Estava deitado de barriga pra cima em cima de uma maca, tinha cortes no rosto e na cabeça, seu nariz sangrava. Abriu os olhos e lentamente tentou se levantar, sendo impedido pelo enfermeiro.

- Não se levante, logo vamos chegar ao hospital. - disse o homem.

Algum tempo depois, após terem chegado no hospital, levaram Arthur para um quarto onde fizeram alguns exâmes nele. Eles passaram com a maca pelo corredor e Arthur pôde ver Katerin de relance; ela estava parada ali e aproveitou para visitar Chuck, seu parceiro.

- Pegamos o Snape, ele está morto. Kipps o pegou, na verdade. - admitiu Katerin, após contar toda a história para ele.

- Pena que não participei. Eu queria pegá-lo mais do que qualquer um. - lamentou Chuck.

- Haverá outros casos, pode acreditar! - ela se levantou. - Melhoras. - depois de dizer isso, deixou o amigo descansar.

As horas foram se passando e o dia começava a clarear.

Arthur havia sido sedado pelos médicos há algum tempo atrás, dormiu tranquilamente até que o efeito do sedativo terminasse. Quando acordou, percebeu que havia uma presença ali, ao seu lado, deitada da mesma maneira. Hermione o encarava e abriu um pequeno sorriso ao vê-lo acordar.

- Oi. - saudou ela. - Conseguiu...

Arthur não disse nada, apenas continuou a encará-la.

Em seguida, Ronald, Katerin e o detetive entraram no quarto e se aproximaram.

- Você está bem? - Katerin perguntou.

- Sim. - Arthur falou meio sonolento.

- Sr. Kipps, sou o Detetive Snowden da policia de Godric's Hollow. Vim aqui interrogá-lo à respeito das provas que temos sobre a morte se Severo Snape, o senhor o matou. - afirmou o detetive.

- Nós três somos testemunhas de que foi em legítima defesa, à favor de outras vidas. - Katerin retirou o bilhete escrito por Snape e deu para o detetive. - Isso prova tudo. Além do mais, ele ja era procurado, estávamos atrás dele há muito tempo.

O Detetive Snowden saiu do quarto com uma expressão cansada, não havia dormido à noite por conta dos acontecimentos recentes. Alguns promotores se levantaram e ficaram diante dele, esperando por uma resposta.

- Não vamos prosseguir com isso, Kipps é inocente. - Após dizer isso, passou pelo meio dos dois e se foi.

* * *

Duas semanas depois...

Hermione se encontrava em frente aos destroços da casa do pântano, parada, lamentando a perda de grande parte dos seus bens. De repente, alguém chegou no local e parou ao lado dela.

- Quem diria... - Era Arthur - Vim à Godric's Hollow para destruir sua vida e o único jeito que consegui foi tentando protegê-la. Inacreditável! - Ele se referia à cena em que incendiou a casa antes de lutar contra Snape. - O que pretende fazer agora?

- Vou ficar com Ronald por um tempo. - Hermione respondeu com o olhar fixo nos destroços.

- Não se esqueça que a audiência está marcada, não falte. - lembrou ele. Logo em seguida, Arthur deu meia volta e caminhou para os portões.

- Você vai cuidar bem dela? - ela perguntou enquanto Kipps se afastava.

Arthur se virou para encará-la.

- Vou cuidar dela como nunca cuidei de ninguém. - ele respondeu. - Mas, por que diz isso?

- Por que você vai ganhar a audiência. - Hermione admitiu.

Ele assentiu positivamente com a cabeça e deu um pequeno sorriso fechado para ela, virou-se e caminhou para a saída.

Já do lado de fora, Samuel o esperava no volante de seu carro.

- Está pronto? - perguntou ele, vendo Kipps entrar no carro.

- Sim. - Arthur respondeu. - Eu queria agradecer por tudo, por ter me ajudado.

- Não, Arthur! - recusou Samuel com um pequeno sorriso fechado. - Dessa vez, eu tive apenas uma breve participação na história.

Por fim o carro partiu e ambos voltaram para a cidade. Era o começo de algo novo para Arthur.

* * *

Fim

* * *

Muito bem, é isso! Espero que tenham gostado.

Antes de agradecer à todos aqueles que leram a fic, gostaria de dizer que hoje, 02/11/2013, faz exatamente um ano que o último capitulo de Between the girl and the lawyer foi postada, e é com um imenso prazer que termino essa continuação justamente no mesmo dia. Confesso que terminei a história há uns quatro ou cinco dias atrás, porém decidi postar hoje.

Obrigado à aqueles que leram e acompanham minhas fics.

Ass: William McAboy


End file.
